Love Story
by Kirisa Mio
Summary: Eren Jaeger baru pindah di kota Sina dan bersekolah di Sina Highschool. Disana ia berteman, sampai 2 orang adik-kakak memperebutkannya. /Ga bisa bikin summary/RivaillexErenxMikasa/Multichapter/ Please RnR


**Love Story **

**Shingeki no Kyojin © Isayama Hajime**

**Story © Kirisa Mio**

**Warning: Typo(s), OOC, Alur kecepetan, gaje, ada yaoinya**

**Rating: T (ato bisa naik #no)**

Semilir angin menembus rambut coklat tua milik pemuda bernama Eren Jaeger. Manik emeraldnya tak dialihkan dari sekolah barunya. Didominasi gedung-gedung besar yang menjadi pengapit gedung utama.

Disinilah sekarang ia berada.

Mengenakan blazer coklat penanda kini ia menjadi murid di Sina Highschool.

Ia melangkah maju ke pintu besar. Murid lain tampak memperhatikannya- daritadi sejak ia turun dari mobilnya.

Ponselnya yang bergetar di saku blazer, ia rogoh, "Iya ma, aku sudah sampai," Ibunya menelepon. Takut anak semata wayangnya mengalami kejadian apa-apa di perjalanan menuju sekolah barunya.

Ia baru pindah di kota ini.

Eren menutup ponsel sebelum ibunya bisa menghabiskan pulsa hanya untuk memastikan keadaan anaknya- tidak sopan.

Letak kelasnya di lantai 3, tahu dari denah sekolah. Sudah ia baca berulang kali sampai bosan. Hasilnya, ia tahu letak-letak ruangan di sekolah yang sangat luas ini.

"Oi, itu anak barunya!" bisikan itu dapat terdengar jelas di daun telinganya. Asal suaranya dari perempuan dengan kentang di tangannya.

Eren terkekeh pelan melihat kecerobohan laki-laki bermuka kuda yang tersandung kaki temannya.

Muka kuda itu mendecih kesal. Ia beranjak dan duduk di bangkunya.

Eren menaruh ransel hitamnya di bangku terdepan yang kosong. Ia duduk di gadis bersurai pirang. Ingin mengenal teman-teman sekelasnya.

Eren menganga ketika melihat lelaki atau perempuan tiba-tiba mengambil tempat duduknya. Eren berdiri di depan meja tersebut. "Aku Eren Jaeger," Ia memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

"Historia Reiss.. Dan di sampingku, Ymir.." Beruntung, suaranya lembut dan dia ramah. Jadi, mudah berteman.

Tak lama setelah itu, lonceng berdentang menandakan jam belajar segera dimulai. Eren duduk di bangkunya.

Gadis berparas asia menendang pintu kelas dengan keras. Ia menunjuk Eren dan menghampiri.

"Itu bangkuku.." Gemetaran sekujur tubuh Eren mengamati orang di depannya. Berotot.

Eren mengambil ranselnya pindah ke belakang bangku yang semula ia tempati. Ia melirik _nametag_nya, Mikasa Ackerman.

Huh, minimal 3 siswa cukup, pikir Eren.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat akhirnya tiba. Eren memasukkan buku-bukunya ke tas. Kemudian, menyapa Mikasa, "H-Hai.." Ia tersenyum canggung.

Oke, biarkan musik romantis mengalun. Obsidian dingin bertemu emerald.

Serasa ditusuk panah hati, Mikasa terdiam. Hening di antara keduanya.

Bisa dilihat dari tingkah Mikasa yang agaknya gugup. Eren memang dari tadi gugup.

"Hai.." balas Mikasa. Eren bersorak dalam hati kegirangan. Berteman berhasil! Tadi dia merasa belum menjadikan Mikasa temannya.

Pintu kelas yang terbuka, menampilkan pria raven bertinggi- di bawah rata-rata.

Eren langsung memerah hebat bak tomat ranum di kebun.

"Mikasa, kemarikan bukuku.." Mata kelabunya melirik Eren sejenak. Lalu, dialihkan.

"Pendek-niisan.. Jangan datangi kelasku.." Mikasa menggerutu sebal.

Eren mengulurkan tangan, "Err.. _kouhai.. _Boleh-"

"Oi, aku kakak kelasmu, bocah.."

MATI AKU! MATI AKU!, Eren mengamuk di lubuk hati terdalam.

"_Gomen, senpai.._"

"Rivaille Ackerman.." Meski sudah menyebutkan namanya, Rivaille tak membalas uluran tangan Eren.

"Tanganmu kotor, cuci tanganmu jika ingin bersalaman.."

Eren menebak, jangan-jangan kakak kelasnya ini _cleaning service_.

Mikasa berbisik, "Kakakku clean-freak.."

Eren mengangguk-angguk.

Bila ia langsung menebak Rivaille _cleaning service _matilah dia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Rencananya pulang sekolah, Eren akan meluncurkan PDKT nya. Tipe Rivaille yang cuek, tapi membuat pemuda bermarga Jaeger ini klepek-kelepek.

"Berarti, aku harus jago memasak, membersihkan rumah!"

Ia membulatkan tekadnya.

Eren mabuk mengingat wajah tampan seorang Rivaille Ackerman.

Selanjutnya..

Eren kau belum belok, batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Mikasa, bocah di kelasmu siapa?" tanya Rivaille.

"Anak baru.."

"Manis.." Rivaille mengelap kaca.

**TBC **

**A/N: **Halooo! Ini pendek banget.. Timpuk bersamaan yuk Author ini!

Pairnya RivaEreMika.. Sebelumnya dibuat di hape tapi ribet rapihinnya.. #digebuk

Saya termasuk author baru di FFN, jadi mohon bimbingannya senpai-senpai..

Akhir kata, please Review :3


End file.
